


You've really got a hold on me

by billyshears



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Dominant Aziraphale, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, listen i just wanted to have aziraphale topping gabriel ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billyshears/pseuds/billyshears
Summary: “I have everything under control, Aziraphale” Gabriel cut him off in the middle of an explanation, giving him his best fake smile.“Maybe you need to be controlled, Gabriel”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	You've really got a hold on me

The first time they were introduced, Gabriel barely paid any attention to Aziraphale. The man looked so bland and unremarkable that his presence hardly made an impression.

Maybe they could have developed a sense of kinship due to their angel-based names, but if anything it added to a sort of unspoken comparison to one another. Their academic paths had been similar, they had a similar enough position as college professors. 

They were in each other’s orbit but they hadn’t collided, yet. 

Until they had to collaborate in a project together. Gabriel was doing a good job at brushing away Aziraphale, but the man was insistent in offering his input.

“I have everything under control, Aziraphale” Gabriel cut him off in the middle of an explanation, giving him his best fake smile.

“Maybe  _ you  _ need to be controlled, Gabriel” Was the bold reply, without missing a heartbeat.

“I'm sorry, what was that?” Gabriel asked and raised an eyebrow, hoping to sound intimidating, or dismissive at least.

He didn’t expect Aziraphale’s coy, seductive grin, and he was taken aback by the implications that his mind immediately jumped to.

“Excuse me, I-” He muttered, blushing furiously “I have to go” He added quickly, and left in a hurry. 

* * *

He felt quite stupid after that.

Surely Aziraphale didn’t mean  _ that _ . The man’s look and manners just screamed innocence. And even if he was not as innocent, there was no way he would be... dominant, would he? 

From then on, Gabriel was hyperaware of Aziraphale in every interaction they had, no matter how small. He noticed, behind the kindness, his  _ softness _ , how stubborn he could be with the things that mattered to him, how decided, how passionate even. And he would also notice how his eyes lingered when they made eye contact, his playful smile, the subtle yet firm, casual touches that Aziraphale gifted him with.

He spent a good portion of a night thinking about how earlier that day Aziraphale had placed a hand on his waist and physically directed him to look at what he was working on. It had been a second or two at most, but he kept replaying the sensation. 

It almost disturbed Gabriel how it was getting more and more usual for him to think about his unassuming colleague in a sexual way.

* * *

“Aziraphale” He gathered courage eventually, and confronted the man “I want you to dominate me”

Now he could only hope he wasn’t absolutely wrong about this, wasn’t humiliating himself based on something that only existed in his mind. To his credit, he looked only slightly flustered.

Aziraphale’s expression was thrilling to look at: he blinked, mouthed a silent “oh”, and approached him with confidence.

“It’ll be my pleasure, dear” With a warm smile, he reached out and caressed his cheek. That got Gabriel really flustered “I’m just going to need you to follow some directions first”

* * *

Aziraphale's room was exactly what anyone would imagine: soft carpet, old fashioned furniture, shelves overflowing with books, pillows here and there; everything in pastel and tan tones.

Kneeling naked in the middle of that room, Gabriel had his mouth rhythmically fucked by a still fully dressed Aziraphale. 

He had a raging hard on and he would have been stroking himself, were his hands free. Or even better, he would have been digging his nails on Aziraphale’s soft, delicious ass, to take him full and suck him hard.

While his hands weren’t exactly restrained, he had been told to keep them behind his back. That order worked as effectively as a physical bond: he squirmed and dug his nails on his palms, but kept them firmly clasped.

“Where should I cum, Gabriel?” Aziraphale managed to sound composed even when he was frantically rocking his hips, seeming to go deeper each time. Gabriel couldn’t decide between answering “my throat” or “my face” or “wherever you want oh my god I am so horny right now”, but he knew it didn’t matter, because it was rhetorical and all he was able to produce were choking noises.

Aziraphale made his decision without his help, clutching his hair and cumming down his throat, letting out the most sensual groan that Gabriel had ever heard. He retreated then, walking to the edge of his bed and sitting down to watch the other man swallowing as best as he could and shuffling his weights on his knees.

“Come here” Aziraphale called after a moment, with a tender smile.

He had not given any specifications, so Gabriel crawled on his hands and knees up to him, and rested his head on his thigh. Aziraphale sighed and patted his hair, making him look up with lust.

“You look lovely from here” Aziraphale admired, as his hands started roaming Gabriel's upper body. 

After some exploration, one of his hands settled on alternatively playing with his nipples, and the other rested on the base of his neck.

“Wouldn't it be something, if I just had you here, kneeling and waiting, until you can't hold your erection any longer?" His tone sounded excited, as if he had just come up with an amazing idea and couldn't wait to share it. "And I make you dress up again, and send you home” 

He stopped and waited until his words sinked, looking at the horrified expression that grew on Gabriel's face as he realized that was very much a possibility.

“ _ But… _ ” Gabriel whined. In his lust-ridden head, he was convinced Aziraphale had already decided he was not to get any release, and was picturing himself pitifully jerking off that night; which made it a surprise when Aziraphale laughed and leaned down to get closer to his face.

“Look at your kicked puppy expression! But don’t worry, I have more plans for you tonight” He whispered, and kissed him. 

When he pressed his tongue against his lips, Gabriel immediately parted them, moaning softly when their tongues met. Aziraphale moaned back in satisfaction, tilting his face to get a better angle.

Without breaking the kiss, the hand on Gabriel’s head traveled with a ticklish touch down to his shoulder, and following his arm. He took hold of his wrist and directed it towards his crotch, and with that wordless order Gabriel caressed him until he was hard again. 

Aziraphale pulled back then, and stood up.

“Get on the bed. Lay on your back. Open your legs” He shot his instructions in short, concise sentences.

Gabriel was more happy to comply, and his eagerness got him a sincere sounding _ “good boy” _ from Aziraphale. It was just so cliche, but it made Gabriel tingle with excitement.

In a moment they had switched positions: Aziraphale went on his knees, peppering kisses up his leg, and Gabriel sucked in a breath as he got closer to his erection. He took out his tongue and ran it over his length in a slow manner. 

Gabriel had been waiting so long to be touched that he immediately went back to moaning as Aziraphale took him on his mouth, lazily bobbing his head. It was nice, and warm, and it made him shiver, but it was still nothing more than a tease, it wasn’t intended to get him off. At the same time, a hand followed the trail of kisses, fingertips grazing the inside of his thigh and making him squirm.

“Did you do what I told you?” Aziraphale pulled back to talk, and started rubbing a finger on his entrance.

“Yes, I-  _ God _ !” Gabriel gasped when the finger slipped inside him.

“You flatter me” Aziraphale cooed against his thigh “But just  _ sir  _ will do”

“A-ah… yes… sir…” Gabriel moaned and took deep breaths, willing his body to relax.

Aziraphale ' s instructions had been that Gabriel stretched and lubed himself prior to meeting. However, he still took his sweet time adding a second, and then a third finger, slowly pressing and scissoring.

“Turn around” Aziraphale retreated his fingers after what felt like years, and Gabriel was so grateful for the new order he could almost cry “On your hands and knees”

As he moved, he glanced back and saw Aziraphale pulling down his pants and underwear and putting on a condom, but not removing any other clothing. Maybe he didn’t want to be seen naked, Gabriel considered, but that and any other thought left his head as soon as he felt the mattress dip when Aziraphale joined him in bed. His body trembled in anticipation, and his arms threatened to stop supporting his body as Aziraphale slammed into him, knocking the air out of him.

"Mmm" Aziraphale hummed, appreciatively, and started moving gently "God, you feel so great"

Gabriel wanted to agree, but as he opened his mouth, only incoherent noises of pleasure left his throat. Aziraphale's hips were moving faster, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in. 

He pressed his chest to Gabriel's back, pressing him down with care until he was pinned beneath him, with his face against the pillow. Gabriel could only moan as he could feel his pounding getting deeper.

He also was hit with the strong impression that he was utterly and completely powerless. It didn't matter to him one bit. He had completely offered himself to Aziraphale and trusted him to bring them both pleasure.

The feeling of Aziraphale’s clothes against his own nakedness only helped to heighten the experience. He was getting closer to his orgasm and it was getting too much, so he actively started seeking it, rocking his hips. 

Aziraphale reacted quickly, grasping his hip and holding him in place.

“Aziraphale, please…  _ Sir _ . I- please. I need to- I ’m so close... ”

“Shh. Hold on…” Aziraphale grunted, making Gabriel whine in frustration “Wait for me. That's it, that ’ s a  good boy… Oh yes… so good… mhh... ” 

Soon enough he was slurring and moaning freely, picking up his pace even more.

“Touch yourself” He said in a gasp and eagerly Gabriel complied, taking himself in his fist.

He didn’t need more than a few pumps to go over the edge, gasping and muttering “sir, thank you, thank you” when he reached his climax.

“You’re so good” Aziraphale complimented through clenched teeth as he went still, deep within Gabriel, and let his orgasm wash over him “So good. Give me a moment, dear, and I’m going to take good care of you”

* * *

“Was this what you had in mind?” Aziraphale asked later, after cleaning Gabriel and holding him comfortably in his arms, against his chest.

Drowsy, Gabriel nodded, with a satisfied smile.

“It was acceptable” Aziraphale snorted at his reply. Gabriel’s smile grew bigger, and his eyelids dropped even more “I have some pointers for next time, though”

Aziraphale stroked his hair.

“Sure thing, dear. Will love to hear them”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen... besides this being pwp, i do think this pairing has potential and is so intriguing to me! I can't really picture them or how they would work in canon, though, but that's what alternate universe are for, am i right??
> 
> (Also why bother coming up with titles when there are so many song titles out there already?)
> 
> Anyway, i really hope you liked this!! And if you did, kudos/comments make me super happy!


End file.
